1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deployable chair coupling, in general, and to a swivel/collapsible seat attachment especially attractive in outdoor use, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the everyday vitamins receiving increased attention of late is the so-called Vitamin N—for “nature”. Several of the professed reasons for this are that: 1) Nature brings the human senses alive; 2) Humans are hard-wired to love and to need exposure to the natural world; 3) Spending more time outdoors nurtures a human's “nature neurons” for creativity, memory, performance and increased attention spans; 4) Improves psychological well being with less anxiety, anger or depression when exposed to nature's environment; 5) Access to the natural world is a connection to one's part of humanity.
Evaluation and analysis has shown that such “vitamin” is of importance to young and old alike.
An individual occupying a stroller or wheelchair can attain these benefits, but the pushing about of the stroller or wheelchair can both be an annoyance at the least to the one doing the pushing, and an arduous task at the most. Specifically, many individuals spend a good portion of their day pushing a stroller or a wheelchair for a loved one. When doing so in a park setting, benches can usually be found to sit upon for periodic resting, or to sit at for longer periods of time. When in a situation where seating cannot readily be found or is limited, on the other hand, many of these individuals use a rail, fence or wall support to lean upon or against. While shopping at the mall or outlets, for example, this also can be an uncomfortable and oftentimes unsanitary experience. Where the one doing the pushing is pregnant or is himself/herself elderly, being on one's feet for extended periods of time doing the pushing about can be quite difficult—such as with a pregnant mother waiting at the bus stop for her other child to arrive home from school. With them, especially, the need exists for a comfortable chair to allow them to take a moments respite and re-energize themselves before continuing onward.